Pearl's Misunderstanding
by jossgabri7
Summary: When he learned how to ride a bike, Edgeworth hit Maya and make Maya injured. When he takes care of injured Maya, Pearl see him, and misunderstood about it, then Edgeworth must feels Pearl's most loudest slap! Implied Maya x Edgeworth


"I don't understand, Franziska," Miles Edgeworth muttered irritably, staring at the maroon-colored bike in front of him. "I wanted to spend the weekend with watching TV and drink tea all day long, and instead you drag me to learn to ride a bicycle. What are the benefits?"

 _CRACK!_

"What are the benefits, you say? What are the benefits?! Miles Edgeworth, remember the last time when you were in the hospital and what did the doctor said to you? YOU MUST DO A LOT OF EXERCISE, Miles Edgeworth. And cycling is a sport that is good for your health!"

"I play chess almost every day. Chess is a sport too, right?" Edgeworth said, folding his arms stubbornly.

"Yes, but it's a brain sport, Miles Edgeworth! The doctor said to you, you need to do a lot of physical sport! You're always sitting in your office almost 24 hours every day, without moving at all, standing in the courtroom for hours, it isn't good for your nerves and physic! Even I always steal time to do gymnastics for 5-10 minutes a day! Now, sitting on the bike, and we learn to ride a bike!"

"But I can't ride a bike, and you know it, Franziska! What if I fall and fell on the river, like what happened to Wright when he first learned to ride a bicycle?"

"Gosh, Miles Edgeworth! That's why you have to learn! Miles Edgeworth, The Genius Prosecutor, afraid to learn to ride a bicycle? What will people say?" cried Franziska while whipped Edgeworth's neck loudly.

"YEAARGGHHHH! OK! All right!" with exasperated Edgeworth sit on the bike. His lips trembled nervously.

"Well, the first lesson, you put both of your feet on the pedals. And keep your balance."

Sighed softly, Edgeworth puts both of his feet on the bike's pedals, while both of his hands gripping the handlebars very tightly.

"The second lesson, go pedal forward, and then you can ride a bike!"

"That's it?" cried Edgeworth hoarsely. "No way, Franziska! There must be a more logical explanation why we can ride a bike without falling, without toppling over, and..."

"Enough with your logics. We're not investigating crime scene or in the courtroom, Miles Edgeworth! Pedal the bike forward, now! On the count of three! 1...2…3!" Before Edgeworth could answer, Franziska have push him from behind. In an instant, Edgeworth has sliding at high speed. Shocked, and panic, he tried hard to keep his balance, pedaling, trying to survive so that he does not tumble off the bike...

"Nice! Nice, Miles Edgeworth! I told you, you certainly can do it!" cried Franziska while chasing him from behind.

Increasingly, his speed gets higher. With horror Edgeworth bend the bicycle's handlebar after he nearly ran over two chickens and nearly hit a rock.

"Franziska, I want to stop ! How do I stop?!" shouted Edgeworth.

"Use the brakes, you fool! Pull the brakes! The brakes are the one in front of the handlebars!"

Edgeworth glanced over the handlebars, frantically trying to pull the brakes, but he kept going. The bike can't stop.

"Franziska...!Please! Help! The bike can't stop!" exclaimed Edgeworth again, suddenly Maya Fey, Wright's childish but beautiful assistant, stood in front of him, holding two burgers, staring at him with her eyes open wide—

"MAYAAAAAA ! WATCH OUT !"

 _BRUK !_

Edgeworth crashing Maya with his bike, and both of them are thrown to the ground.

 _Wright is gonna kill me .._

Ignoring his scuffed knees, Edgeworth approached Maya with a bit limp. Maya now lying flat on the ground, clutching her ankle as she groaned in pain.

"M-maya!" He exclaimed frantically. "Are you okay?! Sorry, really, I'm sorry!"

"Do I look like I'm okay Mr. Edgeworth?" grumbled Maya. "My ankle seems sprained… arrgh… it hurts. Why do you ride a bike with such speed like that?! You could kill 12 people at once, Mr. Edgeworth!"

"You foolish little brother! I told you, pull the brake to stop!" said Franziska who suddenly appeared.

"I told you, I don't want to learn to ride a bike! But you constantly forcing me! See now the consequences!"

Maya blinked. "Mr. Edgeworth? You can't ride a bicycle? You just learn to ride a bicycle?" Maya bit her lip, trying hard not to laugh.

"Y-yeah," Edgeworth answered stiffly. "Let me and Franziska take you to the hospital, Maya, come on."

"Don't exaggerating, Mr. Edgeworth! I don't need to be hospitalized only because of a sprained ankle! Just take me to Nick's apartment. Nick was going somewhere, he said he will be home at night. He left his apartment key to me."

"I ... Oh, well, okay, if that's what you want."

Assisted by Franziska, Edgeworth holds Maya to Franziska's car and they headed to Phoenix's apartment. When they got there, Franziska says that she must be going for an appointment with someone. So there are only Edgeworth and Maya in Phoenix's apartment now.

"Maya, I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, Mr. Edgeworth. You didn't do it on purpose."

"Let me see your wound, don't let your wound get infected. Stick out your legs." Edgeworth murmured. With a bit shy, Maya then stuck out her sprained legs, her legs now full of soil, scarred, and a little bloody now.

Edgeworth swallowed. "Err ...it seems your wound is bad enough... Maya, you sure won't be taken to the hospital?"

Maya shook her head. "I hate hospitals, Mr. Edgeworth."

Edgeworth smiled a little. "Yeah, me too. When I was treated there, I could not move at all, doctors and nurses kept telling me to sleep, they give me mushy porridge and water for breakfast, the place also very quiet-" Edgeworth finally realized he had said too much. "Er, sorry. Where's the medicine cabinet?"

"It's in the kitchen," said Maya.

"All right, wait here, Maya." Edgeworth then went into the kitchen and takes the medicine box. He then takes out a bandage, cotton, and wound cleanser to clean Maya's wound.

"Hold if it hurts, I'm not so good at treating wounds," Edgeworth said awkwardly. He then dripping the wound cleanser medicine into the cotton, then pressing Maya's foot slowly with the cotton. Maya grimaced quietly. After done, Edgeworth then smearing an ointment to the whole Maya's injured leg.

Pearl, who had just returned from buying some milk bottles by Maya's order, feels very shocked when she saw Edgeworth was touching Maya's hands and legs. She feels very furious immediately.

 _Mr._ _Eh-ji-worth ..._ _What is he doing here?_ _Why he stroked Mystic Maya's hands and legs like that?_

Pearl squinted, tiptoe slightly, so she managed to see them more clearly through the door. She could see them more clearly, but she couldn't hear what are they saying.

"Well, finished," muttered Edgeworth after done bandaged Maya's legs. "How are you feeling, Maya?"

"It's much better, Mr. Edgeworth, thanks. You have the talent to become a doctor too, according to me."

Edgeworth chuckled, but immediately frowned when he saw some bruises and scratches on Maya's right cheek.

"Maya, your face, it's wounded too ... Let me clean it," said Edgeworth.

"Mr. Edgeworth, don't bother."

"I hit you with a bike, Maya, it's okay."

Edgeworth then smearing the ointment to the wounds on Maya's face, then he cleaned the wounds with the cotton. Seeing that, Pearl felt increasingly angry.

 _Mr._ _Eh-ji-worth...He caressing Mystic Maya's hands and legs ..._ _And now he stroked Mystic Maya's cheeks too! And why Mystic Maya was silent, even smile to Mr._ _Eh-ji-worth?_ _Usually, if there is a man who touched her, Mystic Maya will immediately get angry!_ _Don't tell me ... they fell in love each other?_

 _That can't be happening!_ _Mystic Maya belongs to Mr._ _Nick!_ _Mystic Maya is Mr._ _Nick's special someone!_

"How does it feel, Maya, sore?"

"No, Mr. Edgeworth. And, uh...Mr. Edgeworth? May I ask? I'm hungry, there is a hamburger in the microwave ... Could you please get it for me?"

"Okay, Maya." Edgeworth then walked into the kitchen and grabbed a burger from the microwave. "Here."

Maya didn't take the burgers were handed Edgeworth. She responded by biting her lip and looked at Edgeworth with fear.

"Mr. Edgeworth...I think...I can't eat by myself ... Because my hands .. Eh ... But I'm hungry ... How do I say it .. Yes ...?"

Edgeworth rolled his eyes, and smiled a little. "You want me to feed you?"

"N-n-yeah, Mr. Edgeworth, but only if you don't mind, I..."

"Okay, then. Open your mouth."

Maya opened her mouth wide. Edgeworth tore the hamburger into small pieces, and then started feeding Maya.

 _Mr._ _Eh-ji-worth feeding Mystic Maya ...?!_ _It's that people usually do in the movies if they were in love ..._ _And Mystic Maya looks really enjoyed it ... Mystic Maya does not seem upset at all to Mr._ _Eh-ji-worth!_ _Meanwhile, when I want to feed Mystic Maya when she was sick, Mystic Maya will be angry with me and told me she's not a child!_ _Why she wasn't angry too to Mr._ _Eh-ji-worth?!_

"Thank you very much, Mr. Edgeworth. Sorry to bother you."

"Do not mention it, Maya. Anything else you need?"

Maya turned briefly to the clock. "Whoa, it's 12, Mr. Edgeworth! Steel Samurai rerun! Can ... can you turn on the TV, Mr. Edgeworth? Let's watch it together! Aren't you are a big fan of Steel Samurai, too?"

"What?" Edgeworth turned his head quickly with frightened. _How the girl could know...?_

Maya shrugged. "Well, you say that you are a big fan of Will Powers and never miss watching his show, isn't it? At Jack Hammer's murder trial, remember?"

"Oh, that, yes. Not exactly a big fan, but, I enjoyed the show sometimes."

Maya rolled her eyes, and smirked. _Suuuureeee, Mr. Edgeworth._

Edgeworth turn on the TV, and then he sat on the floor.

"Why sit on the floor, Mr. Edgeworth? Here, sitting on the couch! Next to me! The floor is quite cold!"

"Eh, it's okay, Maya, I'd rather sit on the floor, if I'm sitting on the couch, too, you won't feel comfortable. The couch quite small."

"Come on, Mr. Edgeworth!" Maya shook his shoulders with a little rough. "You're treated my wounds, you take care of me, you even fed me, I do not want you to feel uncomfortable!"

"I ... .oh…. okay." Edgeworth then got up and sat next to Maya. Because the couch is quite small, so he had to shift his position very close to Maya, and their bodies were touching. Edgeworth immediately feels uncomfortable. Somehow, his heart was pounding loudly, and he could feel his face turns to red, or heats, he did not know.

 _M-mystic Maya?_ _Mr._ _Eh-ji-worth?_ _They sat side by side on the couch, and their bodies were touching each other like that ?_ _What will they do next ?_

Half an hour finally passed. While watching the Steel Samurai rerun, the two of them chatting and laughing together, while enjoying the remaining hamburger. After the Steel Samurai rerun was done, Maya fell asleep. Her head drooping on Edgeworth's shoulder, making Edgeworth felt his heart jumping and rolling around in his chest. He wanted to wake Maya, told her to sleep in bedroom, but the girl looks sleeping so soundly make Edgeworth did not have the heart to wake her. Finally, slowly, Edgeworth raised Maya from the couch, and carried her bridal style, and walked toward the bedroom.

While carrying Maya, Edgeworth looked at her face deeply. She's pretty, cute, and cheerful, despite her petite body. Edgeworth admits it. And suddenly, he had a desire to kiss her tiny lips. He did not understand why that feeling suddenly comes to him? Why he did not resist when Maya asked him to feed her, and he did not mind sitting side by side with her on the couch like that? Meanwhile, when Franziska asked him to feed her when they were still a child, he will laughs, mocking her, and said if Franziska is a spoiled child ... But why he did not resist her when Maya asked him? Did he fall in love with Maya?

He turned around. There's no one. Wright will be home at night. Naturally, he did not realize there are Pearl Fey watching him furiously from behind the door. Maya was sleeping ... _She won't feel it if I gave her a little kiss..._

Edgeworth tilted his head, preparing to give a little kiss on Maya's lips, when suddenly Pearl broke in, and shouting loudly,

"MR. EH-JI-WORTH! How dare you! How could you!"

Edgeworth jumped and nearly dropped Maya from his hand. Maya woke up, and slowly go down from Edgeworth's grip.

"Pearls, what are you…" said Maya as she yawned wide.

Pearl now approaching Edgeworth, and give Edgeworth the loudest slap she could do.

"Behind Mr. Nick's back! Unbeknownst Mr. Nick! In Mr. Nick's apartment! And Mr. Nick always said you're his best friend! You betrayed Mr. Nick, Mr. Edgeworth!" cried Pearl insistently as she continued to slap Edgeworth. Maya could not make her stop, her hands ached.

"Ouch! Ouch! Pearls! Pearls! Listen first- " said Edgeworth miserably as he put his hands on his head, trying to protect himself. For a 10-year-old, she beat very hard, and very hurt, Edgeworth wondering if she will become one of WWF athletes if she's grown up.

"I will never forgive you, Mr. Edgeworth! You seize Mystic Maya from Mr. Nick!"

"Seize Maya? Pearl, what do you mean...?"

"Feel this! This! And this!" shouted Pearl while punching Edgeworth's nose, which immediately bled profusely.

* * *

Phoenix endlessly shaking his head. While Pearl sat quietly on the chair with her hands folded, Maya cleaning wounds in Edgeworth's nose.

"So, Pearl, you're just misunderstood. Mr. Edgeworth was taking care of me! Because he accidentally hit me with his bike this morning. What did I say about peeping secretly, Pearls?" sighed Maya. "Look, Mr. Edgeworth bleeding so much, thanks to you."

"But it's not a 'taking care the sick one'! I saw by myself how Mr. Eh-ji-worth stroking your hands and legs, Mystic Maya! And even feed you!"

"It's not stroking, he simply just smearing my wounds with an ointment, Pearls. And earlier, my hands still feels ache so I can't eat by myself. That's why I asked Mr. Edgeworth to feed me."

"Then why did Mr. Edgeworth looks like he wants to kiss Mystic Maya when he was carried you, Mystic Maya?"

Edgeworth felt his cheeks flush.

"Who said I wanted to kiss Maya, Pearl?" asked Edgeworth without looking at Pearl's face, trying to avoid eye contact.

"I see by myself! You tilt your head, you bring your face closer to Mystic Maya's face, that's what people usually do in the movies before they kissing!"

Edgeworth chuckled. "I'm singing a lullaby to Maya, Pearl. I was singing in her ears, just to make Maya sleeping soundly."

"Well, Pearl, everything was a misunderstanding. Come on, apologize to Mr. Edgeworth. Apologize you have hit and slap him and make him battered."

Pearl rose from her seat, with her face looking down, she muttered quietly, "I'm sorry, Mr. Eh-ji-worth. I'm sorry I've hit you. I'm sorry for yelling at you. Hopefully your wound quickly recovered."

Smiling, Edgeworth answered, "It's okay, Pearl."

"Well, now it's time for you to go to sleep, Pearl. Come on, I will accompany you." With limped, Maya drove Pearl to the bedroom.

Phoenix snorted a laugh, and shook his head again.

"What, Wright? What is so funny?"

"Great, Edgeworth. Singing a lullaby? A very great made-up excuse, Edgeworth."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on, Edgey. I'm not stupid. You almost never take your eyes off from Maya if we're in the courtroom. Everytime Maya call you or talk with you, your face will turn into as red as an apple. Next time," Phoenix winked. "Please make a reservation in a hotel so you will not get feel Pearl's terrifying slap again." After that Phoenix gone, leaving Edgeworth glued in his place.

 _Did he really show his feelings to Maya obviously, until Wright, who never good in a relationship, who even didn't know his past ex-girlfriend are two different people, can figure it out?!_

He decided to talk seriously with Wright about this, and chase him.

"WRIGHT!"

 **END**


End file.
